Como es esto posible
by PaoGiselle
Summary: Paome, una chica nueva, OTAKU, en el Instituto Sweet amoris, ¿Podrá ella seguir con esa apariencia? ¿Que le pasara después de lo ocurrido en su habitación?...
1. Como es esto posible

Hoy es mi primer dia en el instituto, espero conocer nuevas personas y que no me traten tan mal como en mi anterior instituto…

Paome, yo, una chica otaku de instituto, comienzo una nueva etapa en el instituto Sweet Amoris y claro mi apariencia tal vez no me ayude mucho… ¿será que comí de mas estas vacaciones? No se… mis intentos de adelgazar son fallidos siempre que lo intento…pero bueno este año mi esforzare mas para poder cumplir todo lo que quiero.

Agatha(Tía): ¡Paome! ¡Ya baja a comer el desayuno que se te hará tarde!

ESTA BIEN! YA BAJO ENSEGUIDA! – Dije mientras alborotaba mi cabello. –Mire al espejo de mi pared y yo aun con pijama, un short negro y una camiseta negra con una imagen de Usami Takihiko, mi cabello estaba muy enredado e intente arreglarlo pero era muy difícil asi que lleve el cepillo mientras bajaba las escaleras cubiertas con una alfombra marrón. Entonces mientras me trataba de cepillar el cabello me caí de boca y mi cabeza golpeo el piso, termine quemada de las rodillas y de la cara un poco, me quede ahí tirada ahí como un minuto y me levanté.

Mi tía grito mientras corría hacia mi muy preocupada y me empujo hacia el baño, trajo el botiquín y me puso unas vendas.

–Gracias tía… - Dije con un tono un poco deprimida.

– Descuida, ya vas a estar mejor con esas vendas ya no estés deprimida y ven a comer el desayuno que e preparado tu postre favorito ¡pay de limón y tu leche con chocolate! – Dijo levantando los brazos y sacudiendo las manos.

– Lo siento tía, yo ya me voy o sino llegare mas tarde de lo que ya es.

– Bueno entonces que te valla muy bien y que hagas nuevos amigos, yo aquí te guardo tu pay. – Dijo mi tía mientras apretaba mi mano.

– Gracias tía, ya me voy

Me levante, me cambie rápido con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta negra, tome mi mochila y camine hacia la salida de la casa, salí, cerré la puerta y me fui caminando para llegar a al nuevo instituto.

– ¡Dios! ¡Llegare muy tarde! Bueno no hay nada que pueda hacer solo tengo que caminar y llegar tarde en mi primer dia.

Seguí caminando y pude llegar. El instituto era un edificio con muchas ventanas y era de un gris muy claro, a los lados del instituto tenia la tierra cubierta de césped y tenía unos cuantos árboles plantados. Seguí caminando hacia la entrada pero estaba muy nerviosa de entrar.

– Creo que ahora deben de estar en clase asi que no hay que preocuparse tanto por ahora, solo llegue dos horas tarde asi que esperare a que termine la clase que están viendo.

E sacado mi consola portátil PSP y me e sentado en el piso al lado de la puerta de mi clase y e empezado a jugar un juego OTOME que tenía en mi mochila.

– ¡Nooo! ¡Que me está pasando! ¡NOOO Lagi! Rayos! ¡Perdí mi cita con Lagi! – Todos estaban saliendo de la clase y se me quedaban viendo, me dio mucha pena que eche mi cabeza para abajo.

– ¡¿Oye te gusta la PSP?! –Me preguntó un chico de cabello negro que iba saliendo también de la clase.

– Ehmm… si… – dije con una voz algo tímida.

– Oh si! A mi igual! Casi no conozco a nadie que le guste y además porque soy nuevo aquí, vine con mi hermano Alexy –Dijo con una voz entusiasmada.

–De hecho yo también soy nueva aquí. Me llamo Paome ¿y tú?

–Escerio?! Genial! Oh lo siento se me había olvidado, yo soy Armin, mucho gusto – me dijo y sonrió amablemente. –Oye ya que estamos en un receso ¿no quieres jugar?

– ¡C-claro! –Le respondí

Se sentó al lado mío y empezamos a hablar sobre videojuegos y a jugar, una chica que se veía algo popular y andaba a la moda me vio con una cara de pocos amigos, no le preste atención y seguí jugando. Sonó el timbre y entramos a la clase y Armin me dijo que me sentara al lado de él, estábamos atrás en la esquina donde no había ventanas porque estaban del otro lado.

–Paome, tienes que ir a la sala de delegados para completar tus papeles – Dijo el profesor farrés

– ¡S-si! –Me levante de mi asiento, mire a Armin y me dirigí hacia la salida del salón y camine por el pasillo, llegue a la puerta de la sala del delegado pero decidí quedarme afuera porque escuche unos gritos, era más bien una pelea entre dos personas. Me senté en el piso al lado de la puerta

– Parece que a alguien más le faltaban papeles a parte de mi… y parece que no va muy bien… será mejor no entrar por ahora… me quedare sentada hasta que terminen.

Salió un chico pelirrojo de la sala de delegados y parecía muy enojado asi que no dije nada. Volteo hacia mí y me miro con cara de furia.

–Oye que haces ahí chica entrometida

–Eheemm.. y-yo?... solo vine a ver al delegado por mis papeles…– dije con voz algo nerviosa.

– ¡Ha! Pues ten cuidado que él es una total fastidio. –Se fue al final del pasillo y ya no lo vi.

Me levante, espere un poco y entre. El delegado estaba con la mano en su frente y parecía estresado, estaba recargado en la mesa que había en medio.

–Disculpa… tu eres el delegado, ¿cierto?

– Ah! Si! Discúlpame, ¿que necesitas?

– Vine para saber qué es lo que me falta en el formulario de inscripción.

– Ah, si, aquí dice que te falta la foto. Solo eso. Tienes que ir al bazar, ahí te la toman y después ya puedes regresar conmigo para confirmar. – Me respondió con una sonrisa.

– ¡Esta bien! Ah! Lo siento olvide preguntar tu nombre.

–Lo siento se me había olvidado presentarme. Mi nombre es Nathaniel, mucho gusto. –dijo amablemente

Lindo nombre Nathaniel – le respondí con una sonrisa. –Bueno, ¡hasta luego!

Salí del instituto y empecé a buscar el bazar

– ¡Rayos! Creí haberle sonreído como en un típico manga shoujo pero bueno ya no importa.

Seguí caminando por todos lados y por fin lo encontré. Entre al bazar y le pregunte al señor que estaba atendiendo.

–Disculpe… para una foto?...

–Serian 25 pesos – Me respondió

Busque en mis bolsillos y en mi mochila pero creo que olvide el dinero en casa…

–He… disculpe creo que d-

De pronto un chico con el cabello azul y vestimenta llamativa me interrumpió diciéndome "shhh" mientras me veía amablemente, ponía su dedo en sus labios.

–No te preocupes yo te presto. Yo también vengo a tomarme una foto, igual soy nuevo como tú. – me respondió muy amablemente.

– ¡Muchas gracias! Después te lo regreso. –Le respondí

– ¡De paso hay que tomarnos una foto juntos! Y no te preocupes que esa yo la pago~~–me dijo muy entusiasta.

– ¿¡Q-que?! ¿¡Enserio!? P-pero…

– ¡No te preocupes! Es solo un recuerdo, ¡yo lo pago! –Me dijo con una sonrisa.

–Está bien…

El señor nos pidió que camináramos hacia el mini estudio de fotos donde estaba la sillita y la cámara, entonces primero cada quien se tomo la individual y después nos pusimos los dos juntos. El señor nos dio las fotos yo me quede con dos fotos y el también. Seguimos caminando para regresar a completar nuestros formularios y platicamos de nuestros anteriores institutos.

–Mmmm… G-gracias por la foto… mmmm ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Yo me llamo alexy

–Oh… creo que ya había oído hablar de ti

– ¿Quién te hablo de mi?

–Un chico del instituto. Se llama Armin.

– ¿Y no te habías dado cuanta que se parece a mí?

– ¿Qué?

–¡Somos Gemelos!

– ¿¡Quééé!? ¡No lo había notado en absoluto!

– ¡Hahahaha! ¿Enserio? No eres muy observadora, bueno a de ser por como vestimos; yo prefiero vestirme con mas color que él, algo más alegre.

–Ohh ya veo… Son muy distintos.

–Si… yo diría que demasiado, el nunca me quiere acompañar a comprar ropa… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

– ¿A dónde?

–Pues a comprar ropa…

– ¡O-ho! ¡Si! ¡Está bien!

–Hehe- que bien, gracias. –Sonrió con una sonrisa muy simpática y amable.

Seguimos caminando y por fin llegamos al instituto. Fuimos con Nathaniel el delegado y nos dijo que ya no nos falta nada.

–Esto es todo si quieren ya pueden irse a casa, yo me quedare un poco más tarde asi que yo se los entrego a la directora. –Nos dijo Nathaniel.

Salimos y fuimos al patio para poder ir a comprar la ropa de Alexy.

– ¡Ya es hora de nuestra cita! ¡Haha! –dijo con una sonrisa muy alegre.

–¿¡C-c-cita!? –pensé "alteradamente"

–haha no te preocupes que será una cita de amistad hehe. Sabes yo… prefiero mas… a los músculos hehehe…–dijo sonriendo. –Asi que todo está bien. No tienes que ponerte tan alterada y nerviosa. – ¡vamos que ya se está haciendo tarde!

Tomo mi brazo un poco cerca de mi mano y fuimos corriendo. Llegamos a la tienda y me dijo que escogiera algo y que me lo probara.

– ¡Anda mira pruébate este vestido!

El vestido era cris con unos estampados muy bonitos color azul y era de tirantes.

–P-pero creo que… no me queda bien… ya sabes, mi apariencia.

– ¡Disfruta la vida! No importa. ¡Yo se que te quedara bien y se te vera hermoso! –me respondió mientras me empujaba a los probadores.

–Está bien… si tu lo dijes–le conteste con mi voz tímida. –Entre a el probador y me lo puse perfectamente. Salí y Alexy estaba volteando a otro lado.

–L-listo… –le dije

Volteó y me sonrió.

– ¡Valla que te queda hermoso! ¡Te lo dije! ¡No te preocupes yo te lo regalo! –respondió y me abrazó.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– ¡Claro! – respondió alegremente.

Alexy pago y salimos de la tienda, caminamos un rato hasta que llego el momento de despedirme para llegar a mi casa.

–Alexy yo me voy por aquí

–Está bien entonces nos vemos mañana Paome!– ¡Gracias me divertí mucho hoy contigo! Espero que vallamos de nuevo otro dia.

– ¡Igual me la pase muy bien hoy! ¡Hasta luego!

Ya era muy tarde, casi se ponía oscuro, seguí caminando y llegue a mi casa. Corrí hasta mi habitación y empecé a ver el anime de mi juego OTOME favorito que siempre pasaban en este dia y…

–¡NOOOO! ¡QUEEEE! ¡QUE ES ESTO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! –sip, creo que ocurrió lo que talvez ustedes están pensando. Murió mi personaje favorito.

–¡NOOOOOO! ¡LEGI! ¡Malditos todos! –empezó a llorar muchísimo y me encerré en mi cuarto durante muchos días. Y no le habría a nadie. Hasta que mi tía rompió la cerradura y me vio. Yo estaba a oscuras jugando más juegos OTOME con un suéter todo aguado y yo estaba "hecha bolita" se acerco hacia mí y me apago el juego.

–Oye que te pasa, aun no lo había guardado… – dije con una voz muy débil.

Mi tía me miro muy extraño y no me dijo nada solo me empujo hacia el baño donde había un espejo. Y me puso en frente.

– ¡Oye que haces! –le grite. Mire al espejo, me voltee y la mire

– ¿por qué pegaste esto en el espejo? ¡Quieres bromear conmigo!

– ¡Pero si eres tú! ¡Mírate al espejo! –Me grito enojada.

– ¿Qué?... – voltee al espejo de nuevo y me empecé a mover.

–¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?

******CONTINUARA******

**PD: No soy muy buena escribiendo Fic's pero**

**Gracias por leer! esperen el siguiente capitulo! :D**


	2. Mi vida va a cambiar

– ¡Que es esto! ¡Cómo es que me paso esto! Agarre a mi tía Agatha de los hombros, no sabía qué hacer en este momento, estaba muy alterada. La solté sin decir nada más y me fui a fuera un rato. Estaba vestida con ropa muy aguada, era muy delgada ahora, mi cabello esta igual, siempre ha estado bien pero creo que ahora me queda mejor el pelo suelto, si, creo que asi lo dejare… que pensaran los demás en el instituto quizás se rían de mi…

– Quizás deba ir de nuevo con Alexy a comprar ropa. Como llegare con esta ropa al instituto. Me verían más rara talvez. Y no tengo el teléfono de Alexy aun… tampoco tengo dinero… lo gaste todo en juegos OTOMES… creo que le pediré a mi tía.

Regrese a la casa y ahí estaba mi tía aspirando el polvo de la alfombra.

–Tía, ¿me podrías prestar dinero para poder comprarme un poco de ropa?

– ¡Claro que si! ¡Hace mucho que no me decías algo asi! ¡O nunca! Ten.

– ¡Gracias tía! (me ha dado $300) ¡ya me voy!

E salido y e ido a la tienda de ropa a la que me llevo Alexy y e escogido una blusa gris y unos pantalones entubados. Me sobro un poco de dinero, creo que lo usaré para invitar a Alexy como agradecimiento por lo que me regaló.

[En el instituto]

( El Sr. Farrés estaba tomando lista)

–Paome. –Parece que de nuevo a faltado a clases… ¿Alguien sabe que le a pasado?

Alexy ha volteado a ver a su hermano Armin que estaba en la otra esquina de donde él estaba pero él no le devolvió la mirada.

– ¿Nadie? Bueno. –Siguió tomando lista.

Alexy volteó a la ventana, coloco el codo en la mesa y su mano en la quijada. –me pregunto que habrá pasado con Paome… Espero que no sea por mi culpa…–Pensó Alexy.

Me dirigí hacia el instituto, llegue y entre. Todos se me quedaban viendo de una forma extraña.

– ¡Pero si ni siquiera los conozco! No es como si me hubieran visto con mi anterior apariencia. Bueno no importa…– estaba preocupada.

–Esperaré aquí sentada.

Me senté en el suelo al lado del salón y saque mi nuevo juego OTOME para jugarlo, tardo mucho en terminar la clase. Parece que apenas acaba de comenzar a darla. Alguien iba a abrir la puerta, salió Armin y volteó a verme.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente menos de un minuto y dijo…

– ¿Oye y tu quien eres?

No sabía que decir porque talves no me creería.

Yo soy P-…. Alguien me interrumpió.

–¡Paomeeeeeeee!

Alguien venia corriendo al final del pasillo.

–Es…. ¿¡Ken!? –Dije sorprendida.

– ¿¡Paome!? ¿Ken….?–Dijo Armin.

– Espera…. ¿¡Quééé!? ¿!Tú eres Paome!? Pero como!–Armin dijo alterado y se sonrojo un poco.

–Si…. Es una historia algo…. Vergonzosa… luego te cuento. –Dije sonrojada mientras bajé un poco mi cabeza.

–Oigan oigan oigan ¡sigo aquí por si no lo sabían! –Dijo Ken

–Ah lo siento Ken… ¿Qué haces aquí? –contesté.

–Me acabo de transferir de instituto ¡y me entere de que estabas aquí también! –Ken me abrazó.

Y Armin nos miro enojado después Ken me soltó.

– ¿y tu quien eres?... –le preguntó Ken a Armin.

–Que te importa.

Parece que esta… ¿celoso? No lo creo…

– ¡Oye que te pasa! ¡Solo quería saber quién eres! –Ken le contestó.

–Cállate nerd–lo miro con una cara de "celos" y lo empujo.

–OYE! –le grito ken muy enojado y los dos se miraban furiosos.

–Oigan chico- Alguien interrumpió.

– ¡Porque todos me interrumpen! –pensé (cara de puchero~) oh de nuevo el chico pelirrojo…

–Oigan que hacen ¿una pelea? ¿Puedo unirme? –Dijo en forma sarcástica.

– ¿qué es esto? ¿Un OTOME? –pensé

–Tú no te metas Castiel. –le dijo Armin.

–Con que se llama Castiel….pero que… ¡pero si no es el momento para no estar haciendo nada! ¡Tengo que detenerlos! –pensé

– ¡¿Que dijiste!? ¡Yo me meto a donde yo quiera! –Estaba a punto de golpearlo.

–¡Alto! ¡Ya paren! –les grite mientras los separaba.

–Está bien… ya me calmo…. –Dijo Armin. Perece que esta apenado por todo esto.

– ¿y tu quien eres? –Me preguntó Castiel.

–M-me llamo Pome… ¿y tú? –Quise preguntar para ver si surgía algo mas…–pensé.

–Lo siento. No me interesan las planas.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar para irse.

¡Paome no es plana! –le grito Ken después Ken me tomó y me agarró de las bubíes…

¡O-o-oye! ¡Te-te sucede! ¡Suéltame! –Le grité a Ken mientras intentaba quitármelo de encima.

Entonces Armin se quedó "sorprendido" y estaba rojo, Castiel se volteo y…

******CONTINUARA******

Gracias por leer el siguiente capítulo de "COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE"

PD: La verdad es que me fue difícil escribir la ultima parte e.e no se… es que estaba como cuando fangirleo por algo (? Ustedes saben… estaba como… ¡que hago! ¡Lo pongo o no le pongo! pero por fin decidí ponerlo. (/;u;)/ Próximamente el siguiente capítulo!

¡Gracias! :'D


	3. Mi vida ya a cambiado

Castiel volteo y… se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco.

– ¡Ya cállate! No es que me importe…– Castiel respondió. (Modo tsundere ON)

Se volteó, siguió caminando y subió las escaleras de al final del pasillo.

Salió el Señor Farrés y nos regañó.

–Oigan que tanto alboroto hacen aquí. ¡A la dirección ahora mismo! –Gritó el sr. Farrés.

–P-pero…–Respondí.

– ¡Sin peros! Váyanse ya y déjenme terminar mi clase. –Dijo el Sr. Farrés.

–Y le avisare a la Directora que van a ir con ella, asi que ni se les ocurra no ir o les irá peor.

–Esta bien…–Respondimos a coro. Y el profeor se metió de nuevo al salón.

–Oye Paome, ¿Qué hacemos con nuestras PSP's? –Preguntó Armin y volteó a verme.

–Oh… Cierto…Si las ven talves nos las quiten…–Dije pensativa y con la mano en la barbilla.

–¿Y que tal si las guardamos en nuestras mochilas? –Respondí

–Oh, cierto! ¿nunca habías ido a la dirección verdad?

–No…

–Es que cuando vas a la dirección te esculcan la mochila…–Respondió Armin.

–Ya veo… ¿Entonces que hacemos? –Contesté.

–Mmmm…

Ken interrumpió. –Parece que ya has ido muchas veces a la dirección Armin ¡hahaha!

– ¡Tu cállate! ¡Todos vamos a la dirección alguna vez!

–Oigan ya basta. Mejor vallamos a buscar algún lugar para esconderlos o guardarlos y no tengamos más problemas con el Sr. Farrés…

–Bueno…–Ken contestó.

Caminamos casi al final del pasillo donde estaba la salida del instituto y vi a un chico de cabello blanco y con ropas victorianas.

–Oye Armin, ¿Y si se los dejamos a ese chico? –Pregunté

–Mmmm…No creo que sea una buena….

No esperé a que terminara y fui a preguntarle al chico.

–Paome!... Espe….Ya que…–Dijo Armin.

–Disculpa… H-hola… Ehh…

No sabía cómo empezar.

Armin se paró al lado mío.

–Disculpa Lysandro. ¿Podrías cuidarnos esto?

Ohhh se llama Lysandro–pensé.

– Claro–Lysandro respondió y sonrió amablemente.

Armin me agarro del brazo y me llevó caminando rápido.

– ¡Esperen! –Dijo Lysandro.

Nos detuvimos y lo volteamos a ver.

– ¿Eres nueva cierto? –Preguntó Lysandro.

–Si–Respondí.

–Disculpa. No había preguntado tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas? –Dijo Lysandro.

–Mi nombre es Paome.

–Lindo nombre, y mucho gusto en conocerte señorita–Respondió Lysandro y me sonrió.

– ¡Igualmente! –Le respondí sonriendo de la misma forma.

Armin y yo seguimos caminando hacia la otra dirección y lo seguí viendo unos segundos y el seguí despidiéndonos con su mano moviéndola de un lado al otro, sonriendo amablemente. Dejé de verlo y Armin seguía tomándome del brazo, llegamos con Ken y me soltó.

– ¡Chido que me excluyen! – Ken dijo enojado.

–¡Pues hubieras ido con nosotros! –Respondí.

–Pues ya que…. Vamos con la directora ahora.

Caminamos los tres casi al final del pasillo y llegamos a la puerta de la dirección. Primero toqué la puerta para ver si había alguien y esperamos un poco pero nadie nos abrió.

Esperamos ahí mas o menos unos quince y la directora llego pero ni nos volteo a ver, abrió la puerta y solo nos dijo "pasen".

Entonces entramos.

– ¿!Castiel!? –dije algo sorprendida.

Pero parece que a Armin no le sorprendió ni un poco. Castiel estaba sentado en un sillón de dos asientos naranja que había en la esquina de la habitación.

¿Qué haces aquí Castiel? –Pregunté, me miro dos segundos, se sonrojó un poquito y se volvió a voltear.

Oh…. Parece que se acordó de lo de antes…

(Acabo de recordarlo también) y también me puse colorada.

–¡Maldito Ken! –pensé.

– ¡Guarden silencio y siéntense ya! Esto quedara en sus expedientes permanentemente. –Dijo la directora mientras acomodaba unos papeles.

Nadie dijo nada y yo me iba a sentar al lado de Castiel pero Ken me quito el lugar entonces me senté junto a Armin en otro sillón. Castiel miro a Ken con una cara "intimidadora" y Ken se "encogió". Todo estaba callado, solo se escuchaban los papeles de la directora.

–Muy bien. Enséñenme sus mochilas. –Dijo la directora.

La directora esculco todas las mochilas y….

–¿¡Que es esto!? ¡Esto no está permitido en la escuela!

Lo que sacó eran unos cigarros de Castiel.

– ¡Tendrá una suspensión de tres días! y un reporte por disciplina.

A Castiel parecía no importarle.

Castiel se paró, tomo el reporte de mala gana y salió de la sala.

Lo de nosotros no fue nada grave asi que solo nos puso a limpiar solo la entrada del instituto. Salimos, fuimos y limpiamos la entrado con un escoba y sacudidores que nos dio la directora y descansamos un poco.

–¡Paome! ¡Los PSP's! –Dijo Armin

– ¡Cierto! ¡Vamos a buscar a Lysandro! –Respondí. Salimos corriendo

–Esperanme! –Gritó Ken –Rayos… siempre me dejan atrás….–dijo Ken.

Lo buscamos por todos lados pero no lo encontrábamos, salimos al patio y fuimos al gimnacio.

–Espera aquí. –Dijo Armin.

Me quede parada en una esquina y Armin entró a los vestidores y las duchas de hombres.

[En los vestidores]

Armin está buscando a Lysandro en los vestidores pero no lo encuentra y va a ver si esta en las duchas.

–Oye Lysandro. ¿Donde están las PSP's? –Preguntó Armin.

Lysandro estaba dándose una ducha y se estaba lavando el cabello con las dos manos.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Lysandro.

–¡Las PSP's! –Gritó Armin.

Lysandro volteó la cabeza sin ninguna expresión.

– ¿Qué es eso….?

******CONTINUARA******

Gracias por leer el siguiente capítulo de "COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE"

Esperen el siguiente cap y gracias por seguir esta historia! :'D


	4. Trajedia

– ¿Qué…? ¡Qué te sucede! ¡Qué estúpido! ¿¡Cómo pudiste haber olvidado algo así!? – Gritó Armin desesperado moviendo sus brazos.

– ¿Qué cosa? ….. ¿Podrías dejar de hablarme de esa forma? – Preguntó Lysandro algo confundido.

– ¡Los PSP's! Por Dios…. A ti se te olvida todo…. Sabía que no debía de habértelas dejado a ti…. – dijo entre dientes. – Bueno por lo menos dime donde estuviste para buscarlos más fácil…

– Lo siento, no puedo decirte.

– ¿Por qué?

– No lo recuerdo… – dijo Lysandro mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

– Ah. ¡Maldición! Bueno iré a buscarlo con Paome, nos vemos. – Dijo molesto, se dio media vuelta.

– ¿Paome?... Ah… esa chica – Dijo murmurando para el mismo. – Oye, ¿puedo ayudarles a buscar?

– Eh… No gracias, tu sigue bañándote…

Armin se fue. Regresó al gimnasio y se dirigió hacia mí con una cara de deprimido.

– ¿Está todo bien? – dije enarcando una ceja.

– Malas noticias…

– Me tomo de los hombros con las dos manos.

– ¿Qué…? – Dije confundida y algo sonrojada.

– Lysandro las ha perdido.

– ¿!Quée¡?

– Yo sabía que no era buena idea.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me hechas las culpa? Bueno, no importa, yo las buscaré. Adios. – Dije enfadada, aparté sus brazos y le di la espalda para irme.

– ¡Espera Paome! Yo también quiero buscarlas. Contigo.

– No te preocupes, yo puedo buscarlas sola. – Respondí sin voltear atrás.

– Yo te ayudo. – Dijo serio.

– No gracias.

Armin bajo levemente la cabeza y esperó un momento.

– Bueno me voy.

Me tomo del brazo y esperó.

– Oye suéltame.

– No, dije que los buscaríamos juntos.

Y camino rápido jalándome hacia donde estaba el patio.

– Armin, ya puedes soltarme.

– Ah, si claro, lo siento.

Me soltó.

– Oye, lo siento, no quería echarte la culpa intencionalmente – Se frotó la nuca.

– No importa, está bien, exageré un poco… y… Bueno, ¿dónde crees que puedan estar, Armin?

– No tengo ni la menor idea.

– Yo tampoco.

– Bueno, entremos al instituto para buscar.

– Ok

Entramos al instituto y ahí estaba Nathaniel caminando.

– ¡Oh! Hola, Paome y Armin, ¿qué están haciendo?

– Estamos buscando algo. – Respondió Armin.

– ¿Quieren que les ayude? ¿Qué estan buscando? A lo mejor está en las cosas perdidas.

– No hace fal-… – dijo nervioso.

– Estamos buscando nuestras PSP's – Interrumpí.

Armin hiso _palmface._

– Oigan, no deberían de traer eso al instituto es contra las reglas.

Armin suspiró y lo miré preocupada.

– No los usábamos, solo los usamos al final de las clases.

Nathaniel enarcó las ceja y me miró.

– ¿Es eso cierto Paome?

– ¿Eh? Ah… si…. – Dije con voz nerviosa.

– Bueno… esta bien, los dejo, tengo que atender otros asuntos con la directora. Nos vemos.

Y desapareció al final del pasillo.

– Uff… de la que nos salvamos, ¿verdad Armin? – me pasé el brazo por la frente y él tenia los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido rascándose la cabeza.

– ¿Qué…?

– Ahhh…. Nada….

– Oye Armin…

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿tienes problemas de ira o qué?

– No, ese es Castiel – soltó una risilla

– ¿O eres bipolar?

– Oye que estas tramando, yo no tengo nada de eso.

– Bueno, solo quería saber.

– Calla y vamos.

******CONTINUARA******

Muchas gracias por leer el siguiente capítulo de "COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE"

Siento mucho no haber subido capitulo desde hace muuuuucho pero es que las cosas de la vida y eso…. Pero trataré de subir más, mas seguido. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
